I've Got You Under My Skin
by Goofy-Charli
Summary: “Live running away and you’ll die running away” The words rang through Fai's head like fingernails down a blackboard, because Kurogane was the one who had said them long ago. Kurogane… Rated T for horror and mild violence.


So obviously this is based on the song by Frank Sinatra, "I've Got You Under My Skin". Whilst it is a love song, I sort of twisted it a bit...sorry if it shocks some people too much. I warn you it's a little bit gruesome, if you are squeamish be aware mm'kay? That is all.

Tsubasa and it's characters belong to CLAMP, not me.

* * *

**I've Got You Under My Skin**

Fai ran, his heart pounding faster and faster. But it was no use, no matter where he ran Ashura found him. Fai had spent his entire life running and hiding and he was tired of it.

"_Live running away and you'll die running away"_

The words rang through his head like fingernails down a blackboard, because Kurogane was the one who had said them long ago.

_Kurogane…_

Fai's mind flew back to the ninja's body lying in the ballroom of the castle. He had been forced to watch as Ashura tortured him.

_Kurogane writhed on the ground in pain, crying out Fai's name in some feeble attempt to say the things he has always wanted to, but never did. The last thing Fai had seen before he was thrown out of the room by his king's magic, was the look of horror on Kurogane's face as Ashura launched his final attack. One moment Kurogane was very much alive, the next moment his body fell limp and the only person Fai cared about anymore was lost forever._

Fai screamed. His tears were flowing even heavier now. His legs ached but he didn't care, he had run away his whole life so why should he stop now?

Then, for some reason he _did_ stop.

He had been running his whole life…so why _not_ stop now? Why die running? Knowing full well it would be the last decision he would ever make, Fai stood still and waited…great, so instead he was going to die waiting. Ashura came seconds later. A bolt of electricity shot out of his hand and into Fai. His body grew warm and he could feel it shutting down. The face of a man he once loved contorted into a malicious grin was the last thing Fai saw.

Ashura looked down at the wizard's one lifeless eye in pity. It really was a shame, his bright blue orbs had been Ashura's favourite feature, and Fai just _had _to go and lose one of them. He felt sad for the eye, yet no remorse whatsoever for the death of his former love. Now that Fai's soul was gone all that remained was his empty body. Ashura had no use for it, at least not for what was inside. What he did want was on the outside, he thought Fai was beautiful and he wanted to be able to see him every day. He knew what he had to do.

Carefully and skilfully Ashura sliced down the blonde's back and dissolved his innards with his magic. Slowly, slowly he cleaned out Fai's body until there was nothing left but his skin. Ashura looked at his handiwork with satisfaction, now all he had to do was fill it with something to keep it stiff so it would stand up. When he examined the arms of his work an idea formed in his head. For no particular reason, Ashura slipped his own hand into the empty skin of the mage, just like a glove. It felt nice; it was the closest the two had ever been. A song Fai had once performed for him replayed in the insane king's head.

_"I've got you, under my skin…"_

Ashura began to laugh. It was a loud, deep, rumble that reverberated off the surrounding walls.

"Well Fai, isn't it great? Now you really do!"

* * *

**I've Got You Under My Skin - by Frank Sinatra****  
**

I've got you under my skin.  
I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
I've got you under my skin.  
I'd tried so not to give in.  
I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well  
I've got you under my skin?

I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin.


End file.
